


there is no end in sight

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Dance, M/M, a surprise, it should be a lapdance but its really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing that comes close to Zayn’s love for Liam it’s working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no end in sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lidongz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidongz/gifts).



> am i proud of this? ehhh not really 
> 
> is it goin up anyway?  
> yepppp
> 
> do i still not know how to punctuate? also yeppp
> 
> inspired by litos lapdance 
> 
> also her/litos exercise scenes are featured as 1 bit if U get what i mean
> 
> zayns a lil dramatic but i had 2 im so sorry dont hate me

If there’s one thing that comes close to Zayn’s love for Liam it’s working out. He’s always had a thing for being fit but he’s never truly put any effort into the fact until he met Liam. Even if Liam still feeds him shit foods and lets him have those fattening strawberry mojitos.

Each morning he and Liam train side by side, grunting and sweating, and every morning Zayn tries getting Liam to do those coupley exercises. Liam declines every time. He won’t lie, it stings a little when Liam shoves him off like that. But he also knows that Liam used to struggle with several insecurities so this new sexy bod and even sexier boyfriend thing is new.

That’s why Zayn’s shocked to feel hands run down his chest as a heavy presence fills the empty space behind him. Gentle hands make their way slowly down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles in his wife beater.

He focuses his eyes on the silhouette above him, grin spreading as he notices his boyfriend’s warm smile shining down on him. Sticking his tongue out to ease the tension in his body which is definitely not due to all the attention his lover is giving him.

Liam’s hands creep back up to his shoulders, massaging them, fingers dragging down his arms, giving his biceps a squeeze. Liam leans down to kiss Zayn’s forehead, hands flattening under Zayn’s triceps, moving with him as his arms work on Flys.

“You know, Liam, it’s not that I’m not loving all this worship, but where’s it coming from?” Zayn puffs, defeated from all the exertion. He’s sure he’s already finished all his reps.

“Can’t I appreciate my gorgeous boyfriend without him questioning my motives?” Liam asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Not really,” Zayn laughs

Liam silences him with a kiss. “Shut up,” _you adorable asshole._

 

\--

 

He spots Liam out of the corner of his eye but he doesn’t acknowledge him. Zayn’s stretched out on the built in bench on their terrace. His beloved mojito in hand, breathing in.

As he closes his eyes, he’s enveloped into the smooth beat of a song he knows all too well.

 

_these lips can’t wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no_

 

He cracks an eye open to spot Liam move closer, threatening. A smirk plastered to Liam’s face as he moves the snapback to face backwards.

“What are you up to now,” Zayn teases.

“I just feel like dancing,” Liam blushes. Hips swaying to the beat. Zayn’s eyes following.

 

_and these eyes, yeah, can’t wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby_

 

Zayn grins, “impress me.”

He makes himself comfortable against the cushions behind him taking a sip of his drink before setting it aside. “I’m waiting,” Zayn winks.

“Right away, sir,” Liam shudders under Zayn’s gaze.

 

_just let my love adorn you_

 

Liam adjusts the joggers on his waist before running up to Zayn jumping onto the bench. Feet pressed into either side of Zayn’s thighs, knees bent, crotch in his face. Liam’s arms shooting up to tug at his own hair. Neck extended, mouth open, grinding his clothed dick in Zayn’s face.

Zayn’s hands drag up Liam’s legs to his thighs where he pulls him in closer to nip at the tip of his cock where it’s outlined in his sweats. Liam moans, knees faltering.

He crouches down further to hold at the rail behind Zayn’s head, arm radiating heat onto Zayn’s cheek. A heat which pulls him in as he sucks a kiss onto the inside of Liam’s forearm. Right above the feather.

Liam arches his back as he falls into Zayn’s lap, ass to crotch, grinding down once, before coming back up. He repeats the same process, coming close enough to Zayn’s dick each time to make it jump. But never touching again.

He makes sure to move up and down his body in a thrusting manner. Laughing smugly to himself as he watches Zayn watch him. Zayn licks his lips before speaking, “is this all you got?”

At that, Liam moves off of Zayn, walking away before suddenly dropping to his knees.

 

_oh look up suga_

Liam crawls back towards Zayn, not breaking eye contact. He’s welcomed by Zayn’s open legs. Hands making their way onto Zayn’s inner thighs, moving up, teasingly, to find the band of Zayn’s shorts. Making a home in between the warm, smooth skin and the nylon.

Liam pushes up onto his knees to mouth at Zayn’s chest. At first he breathes, lets the warmth collect until the skin is wet. Before swiping a finger through it, then going in for a kiss.

As soon as Liam’s lips touch his skin, that’s it for Zayn. He’s moving to stand taking Liam with him by his hair. “You’ve done enough I think I should show you a thing or two now.”

 

\--

 

To say the least, Zayn is not at all shocked that he’s feeling more fucked out then Liam. Who by the way, is on his toes fetching a flannel, still full of energy.

And that makes Zayn a little weary because he knows his boyfriend is full of life. At the same time, though, he’s been too spontaneous today. First, he acknowledges Zayn during a workout, then he gives him a show. Zayn’s not complaining, not at all, just a little confused.

So when his boyfriend comes back in some new boxers and a flannel to clean up Zayn he decides to ask, “hey, babe, are you ok?”

Liam grabs at Zayn’s flaccid cock, lifting it up to wipe at it. “You know, Zayn, you keep bringing it up so maybe we should talk.”

And that makes Zayn’s heart drop, because Liam isn’t even fucking looking at him. And Zayn is still naked and he could really do with another drink this time. Stronger, though. Like something Liam would make.

He pushes Liam off him, he can’t have his hands on him right now. Especially not there.

He’s muttering to himself about how stupid he could’ve been. I mean he’s been with this boy for 4 years and he still doesn’t know when he’s being nice because he has to or because he wants to.

Liam was giving him attention so Zayn wouldn’t feel bad when he let him down later. Zayn gets it.

He doesn’t notice Liam lean over into the drawer of his night stand as he’s fetching himself some jeans or something. Fuck he needs to not be naked.

“Zayn,” comes a sort of whisper.

“What Liam, God, what the hell do you want?”

And Zayn breaks a little because Liam looks so small sitting in the middle of their - his, now - bed. Hands clasped together in his lap. Cheeks red. Gaze lowered.

“Uh, I have a question,” he says.

And Zayn has never felt weaker than in the moment when Liam uncovers his hands. There’s a fucking box in them. And he’s sure, he’s so sure there’s some sort of mistake because Liam is supposed to be breaking up with him.

But then Liam’s eyes are watering, and Zayn’s rushing over to him. Climbing in bed to face him, hand coming up to his cheek. don’t cry. He hates himself for being so weak. So weak for this pretty boy in front of him.

“So,” Liam begins, voice quivering. “I’m not sure how these things are supposed to go. Although, I’ve watched a lot of TV,” he smiles. So cute. “And they usually start like this. Not knowing where to start actually. But that’s besides the point. Listen, Zayn, you’ve made me sort of a better person since I’ve met you. Like I don’t want to sit here and recall every shitty moment in my life. But you came into it and made it brighter.” _No_ , Zayn thinks, _you did that for me_. “And I probably wanna save the rest of my speech for like my actual vows, not to get ahead of this moment. But I’m really hoping you’ll say yes.” And Zayn’s nodding, not confirming, just telling Liam, it’s ok, he’s ok, continue. “So Zayn Malik, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

And Zayn’s crying, he’s letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s bringing Liam’s forehead to touch his. He wipes the tears from under Liam’s eyes, leaning in to kiss his nose, as he whispers a simple, “yes.”

 

_oh love aint never look so good on ya_

 

**Author's Note:**

> my italics seem to be misplaced 
> 
> forgive this 
> 
> do me a favor n tell me wht U think altho i did NO favors by not betaing this .. SO yeh sorry fanz xox 
> 
> love you all thank U for all the love on my other fic 
> 
> the song if U caught it is adorn - miguel 
> 
> ohhh yeh and flys is apparently an actual exercise name
> 
> tumblr @ zlpayne, hmu
> 
> xoxo -H


End file.
